Cliff Bemis
|birth_place=Amherst, Ohio, USA |died= |death_place= |sex=Male |species= |height=6' 1" |weight= |haircolor= |occupation=Actor |yearsactive= |awards= |website=http://www.cliffbemis.com |relatives= |known_for=his role as Cliff, the spokesperson for IHOP restaurants |spouse= |partner= |children= |character=Fred, The Termite Boss (Season 2) Al Bundy's father (Season 11) |episodes=''"The Great Escape"(Season 2) ''"Requiem For a Chevyweight (Part I)"(Season 11)}}'Cliff Bemis '(born May 21, 1948) is an American actor best known for his role as Cliff, the spokesperson for the restaurant chain, International House of Pancakes (more commonly known as IHOP) from 1992 to 2002. He appeared on Married...with Children twice, as the Termite Boss in season 2 and as Al Bundy's dad during a flashback scene in season 11. Early Life Born in Amherst, OH, he grew up on a dairy farm outside of Cleveland, in rural Elyria, OH. He graduated in 1966 from Clearview High School in Lorain, OH, and has been inducted into the CHS Distinguished Alumni Hall of Fame. Afterward, he attended Baldwin-Wallace College in Berea, OH, graduating in 1970. During his time in college, he was an active member in Alpha Tau Omega fraternity. Stage Career He built an extensive and varied career in Cleveland, OH, performing musical theatre, opera, with the Cleveland Opera Co., as well as the related fields of commercial acting which included jingle singing, voice-overs, on-camera and industrial films. For seven seasons, he was a regular guest artist at The Cleveland Play House. He was also a regular singer of the National Anthem for the Cleveland Indians, Browns, and Cavaliers, as well as the Cleveland National Air Show. In 1987, while performing on stage together at Kenley Players, Cliff met and became friends with actor Robby Benson (star of "One on One," and the voice of the Beast in "Beauty and the Beast,") and his wife, actress/singer Karla DeVito. They encouraged Cliff to move to LA, which he did, where he continued to build upon his career. In 2004, he made his Hollywood Bowl debut, performing in the concert version of the musical "Mame," starring Michelle Lee, John Schneider, Christine Ebersole and MWC guest stars Fred Willard and Alan Thicke. In recent years, he has continued to perform on stage in NYC. Acting Career During the mid to late 1980s, he appeared in various TV shows, such as Mr. Belvedere, Who's the Boss and 21 Jump Street. He also had recurring roles on shows such as Dallas and Newhart. ''During the 1990s, he appeared on TV and in films such as ''The Naked Gun 2 1/2: The Smell of Fear, 7th Heaven, Sisters, Beverly Hills 90210 and The Odd Couple II. During the 2000s, he appeared in films and shows such as Titus, World Trade Center, Law and Order:Special Victims Unit and One Life to Live. From 1992 until 2002, he played Cliff (as well as his brother Biff), the spokesperson for the restaurant chain, IHOP, boasting about having breakfast anytime there and its variety of menu items. He appeared in their television and radio ads. Appearance on MWC He appeared twice on MWC during season 2 and season 11 In season 2's The Great Escape, he played Fred, the Termite Boss who visits the Bundy residence and informs them about the costs for removing the termites. He makes up various charges, bringing up the total costs to $1750 and forcing the Bundys out of their house the night Kelly was planning to go to a concert. In season 11's[[Episode:Requiem For a Chevyweight (Part I)| Requiem for a Chevyweight Part I,]] he played Al's dad during a flashback while Al tries to save his car. (though he is only visible from the back for the entire scene) . In the flashback, when Al was still in high school, he has his dad help him fix the Dodge, so he can go out with Peggy to the see the Rolling Stones farewell concert. Al's dad is mad that Al bought a piece of junk car and then becomes more frustrated when Al mixes up his requests for the screwdriver tool and the screwdriver drink. He then warns his son about letting a woman like Peg sink her claws into him, but Al tells his dad that she would never stand in the way of his dreams. Personal Life He has been involved with various charities during his acting career. A long time supporter of law enforcement, in particular the California Highway Patrol, he is a Lifetime Member in the CHP 11-99 Foundation, and an Honorary Member of the California Association of Highway Patrolmen. Also served on the Board of Directors for the Firefighters Quest for Burn Survivors, and is an Honorary Deputy Sheriff in the Ventura County Sheriff's Department. External Links *IMDb Profile Category:Actors Category:Guest stars